


The Cosmibots

by ThePuppetMaster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Power Pack, The Avengers, X-Men
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Superheroes, Team Up, Unlikely Team Up, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppetMaster/pseuds/ThePuppetMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COVERT OPERATIONS FILE</p>
<p>Agent(s): Team Specter<br/>Objective: Team up for a new S.H.I.E.L.D. team.</p>
<p>Factors: Villains; Mafia; Their past; Cooperation; Staying secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosmibots

Bobbi Morse was on the Helicarrier when she got the call.

She had been absentmindedly eating breakfast, barely focusing, when a small notification on her port screen told her to go see Director Fury straight away. She straightened her leather jacket over her white shirt as she found herself descending to the lower levels, where Nick Fury dwells.

_Did I do something wrong? Was it that storage locker I used? No, I paid for that... Another assignment? I'm already on the Doctor Doom case...?_

As she left the staircase, a sick but resolved feeling in her stomach, she bumped into something, hard. She instinctively rolled back and popped up to one knee, flipping a knife out of her jacket pocket. Her assailant did the same, but as she got a better look in the dim light, she saw who it was.

"Clint."

"Bobbi."

Clint Barton put his own knife back in his pocket and offered his hand to Bobbi, who denied it. "Did Director Fury call you down here?"

"Yes. I take it he called you too?"

"'Course."

Bobbi nodded, and looked at how he was dressed. Compared to her leggings, leg warmers. and boots, he looked ragged in his black jacket and wrinkled gray shirt. She detected the smell of Axe body spray, and inhaled softly, but deeply. That was one of the things she missed when she and him -

_No. You have more important things to worry about._

Bobbi continued to scold herself, but as they got Nick Fury's office, she had to stop herself in awe. The room was entirely made of glass. She could look straight down and see New York City, which she did.The whole room was a twenty foot cube, only ten feet tall. You could see out of every wall. There was a wooden desk in the middle of the floor, with a huge, leather chair on the other side of it and two wooden chairs on this side. A lab rat named Jemma Simmons, her brown hair in a ponytail around one shoulder, was standing the corner, looking nauseous. Bobbie was afraid to step into the office, and Clint knocked on the door. The chair turned and faced forward, and Fury turned, yelling loudly into a phone.

"I don't care what it takes! Just find him!"

He put it down on the desk and looked up. "Ah. Mr. Barton. Miss Morse. Sit down."

He reached under his desk and pressed a button. metal panes slid under the glass panes on the floor and sealed it off. Simmons was visibly relieved, and took a step closer to Fury's desk. Fury leaned forward as Bobbi and Clint sat down in the chairs.

"How's the Doctor Doom case coming?"

Bobbi looked down. "We've made a little progress. Not a lot."

Fury nodded and looked to Clint. "How's your case?"

"I found a couple of them. They're under surveillance."

"Good. Now, I called you both down here because I want Bobbi in on your mission, Clint."

Bobbi was thoroughly confused now. "What's his mission?"

"Clint's been putting together a new team of heroes. With so many of the Avengers busy - Banner on the other side of the world, Thor in Asgard - we need a team for the smaller things. I gave him a list of people to approach and so far he's talked to...?"

"I caught up with Marc Spector the other day. He might be on board. And Alex Power, too."

"And _her?"_

Clint went from a slight frown to a full-on scowl when Fury said that. "Sir, don't think -"

"The question wasn't what you thought. Did you find her or not?"

"... Yes."

Bobbi was more confused now than before. "Where do I fit in?"

"I want you two to be co-leaders of the new team. And I want you to take Agent Morse's case."

Now Bobbi was confused _and_ angry. "Sir, I don't need -"

"We don't need another -"

"This is not up for discussion!" Fury slammed his fist on the table. "Simmons, take Agent Morse to the labs and show her what Agent Cho made for her."

"Absolutely," Simmons said in a clam, soft voice. "If you'll come with me, Agent Morse...:"

Bobbi reluctantly followed, fluffing her curly blonde hair on the way. She heard Clint and Fury strike up conversation as she left, but she didn't hear what it was.

"So, what's behind the story of you and Agent Barton?"

"Who, the Hawk?" Bobbi couldn't believe this girl had just tried to start conversation about her past. "Look, Brit, I'm not talking about this, okay?"

"Call me Simmons, please."

"Whatever."

The rest of the walk passed in silence.

They got to the labs when just as the door was opening and a small, black haired Asian boy came out. "Calibrate the factors of wind and -"

"Amadeus?"

"Yes? Yes?"

"What do you have for Agent Morse?"

"The Mockingbird? Oh! Right! Just... just wait a moment..."

The Asian boy, Amadeus, went back into the room there was some shuffling and he came back out with a metal rod.

"Here you go."

"A rod?"

"It splits in two. Easy carry, nice and handy, and if you ever feel like using something longer -"

Bobbi easily pulled the rod in half, and then stuck it back together.

"Nice."

"Thanks. It's programmed to half to take a certain amount of pressure on the middle for it to pop apart, so you won't come flying off when you spin it around. Also, both parts stick together. It's a highly technical magnet."

"Awesome."

"Agent Cho has been drafted for Agent Barton's team as well," Simmons said pleasantly.

"Good choice," Bobbi answered, and a smile crept onto Amadeus' face.

"Here, take this too," Amadeus added and held out a pair of gloves. "Grip protection gloves."

Bobbi pulled them on. "They feel like... gloves."

"They have the same magnetic frequencies as the sticks, so if you're in a hundred meter radius of them, you can push the button in the middle and make them come to your palms."

"Really?"

"Here," Simmons broke in, grabbing one of the rods and walking away with it. Bobbi pushed the button in the middle and the rod flew from Simmons' hand into her own.

"Sweet!" Bobbi said, holding it out and examining it.

"Agent Morse."

Bobbi tapped her bluetooth. "Yeah?"

"We found something about Doctor Doom."

Bobbi looked at Simmons. "I have to go talk to Hill about Doom. I'm taking these."

Amadeus handed her a belt and Bobbi hooked it at her waist.

As she was walking, she found herself next to Clint again.

"Hey, who else is on your team?"

"You, a man named Marc Spector, a boy named Alex Power, and now a girl named Julia Carpenter."

"Who was the 'her' Fury was talking about?"

"You don't need to know. I'm going to talk to the Kitty girl right now. Feel free to stay away." 

Bobbi shook her head and was about to retort when something caught her eye. Just as they stepped up into the main control room, something large and red appeared in her vision. It was large, hunched over, and hanging on the ceiling in a place where no one could have seen it if they hadn't walked through that exact door. Bobbi grabbed Clint's bicep and gestured at it softly. Clint nodded and pulled out an arrow. Bobbi wandered into the middle of the room and tapped one of the execs.

"When I say now, set out an alert. Villain on board."

The exec widened her eyes but went back to typing, opening a new program. Bobbi walked to the other side of the room and positioned herself at the elevator doors just as they were opening. She hit the close door button, but someone slid through at the last second. She was tall, with curly blonde hair and smooth white skin. She was chewing gum and wore a black, leather, tight top with midriff. Her pants were also leather, along with her boots, and everything was the same shade of black.

"Hey doll."

Bobbi tried to call the elevator back, but the blonde grabbed her arm. and pulled it away.

"I don't think so."

On reflex, Bobbi swung her other hand and backhanded the blonde in the face. The blonde dropped to a knee and kicked out her foot, knocking Bobbi backward, as Bobbi ran into the wall, she yelled, "Now!"

Instantly sirens started blaring. Bobbi kicked out with her own foot and the blonde rolled back, popping to her feet. As Bobbi watched, Her skin molded, turning blue. her hair went back into her head and turned scarlet. Bobbi had never come face-to-face with this new monster, but she recognized her.

"Mystique."

Mystique smiled. "Yes, that's me."

She jumped forward and pulled a gun from her belt. She must have just morphed into it, or Bobbi would have noticed. She blocked the swing of her gun with her elbow, a shooting pain running through her arm. She kicked out, but Mystique flipped to the right, over the rail. Bobbi swung underneath and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her over.

The room was starting to clear. People were desperately running in opposite directions, but soldiers were coming back in. Bobbi flipped back up over the railing and Mystique followed, bringing her foot onto Bobbi's cheek. Bobbi felt a jolt of pain, but she stood up quickly and flipped back onto the lower level, grabbing Mystique's foot and pulling it out from under her.

Bobbi turned to see Clint holding his bow up, arrow taunt, but before she could do anything, there was a small _pop_ and she felt something warm grab her arm. She felt her feet leave the ground, and before she could get her bearings, she was falling.

She landed hard on her back. Bobbi desperately looked around, but it seemed that she was suddenly outside the Helicarrier. Wind was ripping around her. She tried to get her bearings. She sat up and looked around, blinded by the sun, and saw she was on the edge of the Helicarrier.

There was another _pop_ and the red beast appeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke. She jumped forward and kicked her in the side of the head. Bobbi's face was ripped around and she fell to the side, landing hard. She was alright, and would've gotten back up, except she was on a slope. She started sliding down the side of the Helicarrier, grasping at air. She grabbed desperately, but slipped off the side, with a final shout of "No!"

Bobbi dropped into open air, spread-eagle and limp, but before she could fall very far, She felt something hit her chest and latch on. She swung forward and grabbing the rope with her open hands. It was sticky.

"Hold on!"

_Of course._

Suddenly she went weightless again, but wasn't the kind of falling weightless. She was being lifted up, but not by the chest like before. Bobbi found herself facing upright and a hand reaching out to her.

"Give me your hand!"

Bobbi reached out and grabbed a hand, being pulled onto the Helicarrier. She hit the ground and her legs buckled, falling to her knees.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected."

Bobbi looked up into the grinning face of a blonde haired boy, about 16 maybe. He offered his hand and she took it, standing. "I'm Alex Powers."

"I'm Agent Bobbi Morse."

Bobbi was winded, but still introduced herself to the two other people. Julia Carpenter, a thin girl with a yellow braid with black and white highlights. The other man was Marc Spector, a dark haired, chisel-faced man. The past events rushed back to Bobbi like a wrecking ball. She ran forward to the circle platform in the center and was joined by the three others.

"What's going on?"

"Trouble. And lots of it."


End file.
